Live: Levi x Reader
by Ria-Sora27
Summary: You dream of being with the Corporal's side forever but what if that dream will never happen? (I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, Levi belongs to Hajime Isayama..)


You have always admired the Survey Corps but most especially Corporal Levi. You have so much respect on him not just because he's respected by everyone but also because he saved your life once from being eaten by a titan. From that day on, you swore to become strong and join the Survey Corps to be with Corporal Levi's side.

Several years after, you have grown to be a strong woman and now became Corporal Levi's assistant. You always stay by his side, not just in fighting against the titans but also in doing his paper works and even making simple chores. You're happy doing all of this for him, not that the Corporal mind though, it's just that you think that this is just a small token of thanks for saving your life back then. As you grow closer to the Corporal, you have developed strong feelings for him but you don't know if that's what the Corporal feels about you.  
It was just another busy day and you were doing your chores as usual. Corporal Levi was doing his paper works when he suddenly called your name.

"_." He called.

"Y-Yes, heichou." You answered.

"Could you give me some tea." He said while still rustling those papers in his hands.

"Of course, wait just a minute."

You hurriedly went to the kitchen to make some. Corporal Levi really loves your tea because you're the only one who can make it taste so good. You giggled while thinking about that.

"Sorry for making you wait." You poured some tea on one of the cups and gave it to Corporal Levi. "So how was it?" You asked.

"It's still good as ever." He replied bluntly.

"I'm glad you liked it." You smiled from the compliment.

"You can go now cadet." He said after taking few sips in his cup.

"Why? It's still early." You asked quiet confused.

"Have you forgotten, we're going to have an expedition outside the walls tomorrow. We need soldiers who are in full shape. How can you fight when you're stressed-out from too much work? He said with his usual tone of voice.

"Oh, right. I nearly forgotten, I'll be off then." You salute in front of him then turned your back and went to the door. You're really sad that you were dismissed earlier than usual, you still want to spend some time with the corporal but an order is an order and you need to obey it.

You haven't realized that Corporal Levi is observing you all the time and has taken notice of the expression on your face.

"Wait Cadet _." He called again, quiet in your surprise.

"What is it Levi-heichou?" you stopped and looked back at him.

"Please be careful tomorrow." He said while tilting his head away from the direction of your face.

Upon seeing this, you have noticed some faint shades of pink in the Corporal's face. "Is he blushing?" You can't believe what you are seeing right now, you were really quiet surprised. You giggled a bit for seeing how cute he is.

"What are you laughing at cadet?" the Corporal faced you with quiet an irritated face from your sudden action.

"I-It was nothing." You suddenly jolted from seeing the Corporal's piercing gaze. "I'll be going now." You hurriedly went out before he can give any punishments for you.

* * *

It was a beautiful evening where the moon is out, you were already dressed in your casual clothes and you decided to go to the flower fields in the hills. This has been your favorite place, a "little slice of heaven and peace" as you called it because the place is so relaxing and the scent of the flowers help you calm your mind.

Cold breeze touches your skin and you suddenly had the urge to lie down and sleep for a while. You were immediately drifted to the land of dreams but you were awoken by someone's voice.

"What are you doing sleeping outside cadet?"

"L-Levi-heichou!? You suddenly sit up with the shock that the corporal is here."I...I was just tak-...Before you can even finish your sentence, a jacket suddenly flew directly into your face.."Heichou?" You looked at him, quite confused.

"Put that on you idiot, you'll catch a cold if you stayed up here wearing only those clothes."

"T-Thank you." You immediately put on his jacket and tried to hide your now blushing face. You smelled his scent emanating from his jacket and you really liked it.

"You still haven't answered my question?" he said, pulling you back into reality.

"Well, um, I was just planning to go and relax here when I suddenly fell asleep and then you came." You answered with quite an embarrassment.

"Why here?" He now sat beside you.

"This is actually my special place. I always go here whenever I feel so tired or sad because this place helps me calm myself and relax." You smiled after saying this.

Corporal Levi just looked at you with quite an amusement. He hasn't seen you smiled like that. Suddenly, everything just turned into silence and the both of you just sit there watching the moon. You suddenly talked, breaking the silence that surrounds the both of you.

"You know, I'm always thinking about the future of this world where there are people who live in peace and freedom. A place where there is no fears and anxieties, just a simple life. Do you think that day would ever come?" You now looked at the corporal with sadness in your face.

The Corporal is rather shocked at your expression and then he answers, "Yes. That day will come, so don't worry. As long as we fight and never give up, humanity will win." He answered with belief in his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, heichou." You smiled after hearing his answer. "If that ever happen, I wanted to spent the rest of my life being with the person I love."

"With the person you love?" Upon saying this, the corporal's face suddenly turned gloomy.

"Yes, just having the thought of a family and living together can make a person happy. It may be a simple dream but that's all I have left." A tear slipped out of your eyes and then you suddenly realized that you are now crying. "Huh? Oh no, I'm crying. This won't do." You immediately wiped your tears. "I'm really sorry for showing such weakness heichou. I'm a soldier and I need to be strong."

The moment you end your sentence, Corporal Levi suddenly embraced you giving you warmth that you can't even feel the cold breeze that just swept pass the two of you.

"Don't worry, I'll help you achieved your dream. Humanity will live on and then you can be together with the person you love."

"Thank you very much, heichou." You hugged him back and cried again but you haven't noticed the pained expression in his face.

* * *

It's the day of the expedition and as expected everyone is prepared to face the ferocious monsters outside the walls. But as every expedition goes, it is always not going well.

Your team was in the front lines of Commander Erwin's long-range scouting formation and being in the front lines means encountering the titans first. All of your team members are strong but the unexpected happened. Your group encountered so many abnormal and a lot of your members died not to mention that you got separated from the formation. You were the only one left and tried your best to head over to the commander to inform them.

You have reached the Forest of Giant Trees and you have decided to use your 3D Maneuver Gear hoping that you can catch up to them faster using this. As you pass tree over tree, you tried to look for anyone who you can inform to but instead you spotted a titan who jumped right through you. You tried to dodge it but it immediately grabbed the wire of your 3DMG and you were slammed downwards.

*BLAG*

You fall head first to the ground. You have taken a huge impact enough for you to become numb. The titan grabbed hold of you getting ready to put you in its mouth. You wanted to escape but you don't have any physical strength left. Tears suddenly rolled down your eyes. "Is this the end of me?" You suddenly thought about your conversation with the corporal last night and this even made you feel a lot of sadness, tears rushing down your cheeks. "L-Levi-heichou...I still wanted to be by your..." You shut close your eyes and mouth releasing only sobs and bracing yourself as the titan open its mouth.

You suddenly opened your eyes after hearing a familiar voice.

"H-Heichou?! Le...Levi-heichou!" You let out a scream at the top of your lungs but at the same time, the titan has bitten the bottom part of your body. This has made the corporal releases his rage.

"GET OFF OF HER YOU FILTH!" Immediately, he sliced through the nape of the titan as fast as the speed of light. You were freed from the titan's mouth and were carried away by Corporal Levi.

"_!_! Speak to me! What happened!?" ask by the corporal with a worried face.

"Heichou, we've encountered...a lot of...abnormal and...*cough, cough*." You were really in a critical state. You are already coughing out blood and your vision is getting blurry. You don't even think if you can still live. The sight of you being like this is hurting the corporal a lot.

"That's enough _. We must hurry and tend your wounds."

"It's ok heichou. It's not necessary... I don't think I have...much time...left."

"STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! WE'LL GO RIGHT NOW, THAT'S MY ORDER!" He immediately shouted, seeing teardrops fall from his eyes. This sight made your heart clench in pain. You cupped your hand to his cheek to try and comfort him.

"Heichou, do you remember what we talked about last night, about my dream of having a family and being with the person I love?"

"What about it?" He said still wearing a pained expression.

"I just wanted...to tell you..*cough, cough* that the...person I...was..*cough, cough* talking about...is...YOU." You are already barely breathing and your clothes are already covered by your blood. "I was afraid to...tell you..b-because..I thought that...y-you don't feel the same...way." Tears are running down your cheeks once more. "At least before...I die...I wanted you...*cough, cough* to know."

"_ you...you're such an idiot. I already loved you, why do you have to keep it for yourself. You don't deserve to suffer." Corporal Levi suddenly wrapped his arms around you afraid that he will lose the one person he showed his love.

"I'm happy to hear...that you said that..h-heichou...at least I can...die happy being by your side...and knowing...that I'm not the...only one whose in love." You said while the once bright color of your skin is becoming pale.

"STOP THAT ALREADY! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO! He shouted with a husky voice.

"There's nothing we...can...do."

"THERE IS! So, please..please...don't leave me. Don't leave me _. I don't know what to do without you. I cannot live without you."  
You can now see him suffering and you really wanted to comfort him in any way possible. You have never seen the corporal act like this. His usually calm demeanor is the total opposite of what you are seeing right now.

"Levi..I wanted you to...do me a favor. Would you?"

"What is it?"

"I wanted you to live on and bring back...humanity's freedom, give them..a peaceful world to live in. At least..in this way..other people's dreams will come true..Please, do it for my sake."

"_." His voice is already shaking.

"Always remember...that I love you..very much...and I...will still live on through you and...give you strength. Always remember that." You held his hands as your life is slowly taken away from you.

"I love you too, _." Upon saying this he carefully lift up your chin and kissed you with a passionate kiss along with teardrops falling from his eyes. Slowly, he can feel that your warmth is fading. Your once bright smile is gone and all he's seeing now is the corpse of his beloved resting in his arms.

"_, I'll promise you that your dream of a peaceful world will come true."


End file.
